callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Matinho24
(Mniej oficjalna) Tablica Ta tablica jest mniej oficjalna niż Ta w zakładkach, Jeżeli masz coś do mnie chcesz mnie z krytykować, opisać albo może pochwalić, a nie ma mnie na czacie - wal tutaj. Pamiętajcie jestem otwarty na krytykę lecz zamknięty na hejty...: To jest jeszcze otwarte? Jak tak to wolałbym byś trochę stosował więcej dużych liter i przecinków ponieważ czasami ciężko się czyta to co piszesz :D Lubiący WWE, stare konsole i gry i inne... (dyskusja) 19:03, lis 14, 2016 (UTC) Jako że to Wiki stricte o Call of Duty, uznajmy, że jestem w rezerwie wojskowej tej Wiki, bo ostatnio czas mi nie pozwala pełnić służby xDD Początek Z serią call of duty zaznajomił mnie mój tata, a dokładnie z Call of Duty 2 miałem wtedy 5 lat i od tej pory w głębiłem się w historię call of duty ... Seria CoD po Mojemu * Call of Duty 1 - Klasyka nic dodać nic ująć w mojej pamięci na zawsze zapisze się druga misja kampanii rosyjskiej * Call of Duty: United Offensive '- kampania była bardo fajna ale najbardziej spodobał mi się multiplayer i tryb base assault * '''Call of Duty 2 '- pierwsza część w jaką grałem mogę to zaliczać godzinami i nigdy mi się nie znudzi * '''Call of Duty 3 - '''Obiekt pożądania mojego dzieciństwa jednak gdy już grę odpaliłem trochę się rozczarowałem jednak nie powiem żeby ta gra była słaba * '''Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - nowe futurystyczne obsadzenie akcji moim zdaniem wypaliło co prawda z czasem zaczęło mi się nudzić, ale jak nadchodzi czas na misję w Czarnobylu uhuhu jestem w albańskim raju * Call of Duty World At War - Podczas kampanii amerykańskiej zaczęła mnie dopadać nuda, ale kampania rosyjska pozostawia złote wspomnienia i ten wiktor reznow czym ta gra była by bez niego poza tym w tej części powstał mój ukochany tryb zombie * Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 '- Myślałem że gra będzie nudna, ale kampania nam na to nie pozwala cały czas się coś dzieje * '''Call of Duty Black Ops ' - Jedna z moich ulubionych części genialna fabuła za***isty tryb zombie i bardzo dobry multiplayer gdyby ta gra była ziemniakiem byłaby dobrym ziemniakiem. * '''Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - *chrapanie* *chrapanie* *drapanie Się po d***e* *Chrapanie* a tak na serio nie lubię tej części niby cały czas się coś dzieje i niby jakoś sensownie kończy fabułę, ale jakaś taka głupia trudna i tylko tryb przetrwanie ją ratuje * Call of Duty Black Ops 2 '- Fabuła to istne mistrzostwo ! Tryb Zombie, a dokładnie jego mapy nie zapomniane Multi za***isty po stokroć a propos fabuły po misji "Cierp ze Mną" nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić z jednej strony Płakałem za śmiercią Masona z drugiej strony byłem pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego jak Menendez i Hudson rozegrali tą grę. * '''Call of Duty Ghosts '- Nienawidzę tej części już na głównym menu zasnąłem fabuła to chyba kiepski żart Strasburgera multi słabiutki. A i ta denna podróbka zombie czyli - Tryb Wyginięcie '''G***O * Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - "Przyszłość jest Czarna" tak brzmiało hasło reklamowe Call of Duty Black ops 2 jednak bardziej pasuję do aw tylko że tam bym jeszcze dodał i pusta, fabuła bardzo słaba nawet kevin spacey tego nie naprawia, multi ok. użycie egzo było dobre, przetrwanie NUDNE, a w egzo zombie nie grałem i nie zamierzam. Przeniesienie akcji w 2054 nie wypaliło * Call of Duty Black Ops 3 - Kurr...cze Te złamasy na x360 i ps3 wydali pieprzoną okrojoną wersję a mimo wszystko zapłaciłem za nią 110 z, przecież to się w głowie nie mieści. Wersja na PS4 Też pozostawia sporo do życzenia. Postanowiłem rozegrać kampanię sam i na weteranie, aby wleciało mi trochę więcej trofek I TO BYŁ ***** MÓJ KARDYNALNY BŁĄD!. Nie dość że w ostatniej misji wybrałem sobie bronie mające tyle amunicji co nic, to jeszcze nie można było zbierać amunicji z poległych soldatów. Multi było w miarę, ale mało grałem bo 3/4 czasu i tak spędzałem w trybie zombie, który jest tu perfekcyjny! * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare '- Nigdy się tak nie zdziwiłem. Moim zdanie najlepsza kampania ostatnich części CoD'a. Ok, futuryzm trochę wkurzał, ale tło fabularne było wręcz mistrzowskie. Pierwszy w historii serii polski dubbing też nie wypadł źle. Moim zdanie jeżeli chodzi o fabułę i stoicie przed wyborem kupić BO3 albo IW - wybierzcie IW. Inne gry które warto "zaliczyć" * '''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault '- Gra która bije na łeb inne produkcje dzięki swojemu klimatowi i misji desant na plaży Omaha. Również dzięki wielu modyfikacjom na multiplayer ciężko się nudzić, a tak Btw. na zawsze w mej pamięci misja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzOhFbbqxzk i https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlCOIQOASE0 jeżeli sama gra was zainteresuje polecam też zapoznanie się z dodatkami: Spearhead i Breakthrough. * 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City '- KLIMAT !!! Mój boże zakochałem się w Vice city. Klimat lat '80 Niesamowity soundtrack postacie ludzie bronie wszystko tutaj moim zdaniem mimo upływu lat wciąż stoi na wysokim poziomie. Jak dla mnie bije na łeb San Andreas. Dla miłośników sandboksów pozycja obowiązkowa * 'Tekken 3 '- ROUND 1 FIGHT! Mój romans z serią tekken zaczął się właśnie od "trójki" po raz pierwszy zagrałem w nią jak miałem 6 lat tak jak w przypadku Call of Duty 2 z tą grą zapoznał mnie mój tata grałem w nią na szaraku który kilka miesięcy temu mi się zepsuł na amen * . Była z tą grą też pewna "heca" ponieważ mimo iż była ona oryginalna była ona po rosyjsku (serio) i dzięki niej cholernie podciągnęłem rosyjski w grę grałem jeszcze długo po dostaniu ps3. * 'Medal of Honor: Underground '- Czyli druga część jednej z (swojego czasu) lepszych serii FPS. została wydana w 2000 roku wcielamy się w Manon Batiste z francuskiego ruchu oporu i walczymy między innymi w Niemczech, Grecji, Nigerii itd. Z grą zapoznałem się jak miałem 4 lata i to właśnie w tej grze zabiłem swojego pierwszego wroga (słuchając ojca dowiedziałem się że całą amunicje wystrzelałem w podłogę a niemiaszka zabiłem uderzając go kolbą w D*pe) (serio) jakby tylko wydali remaster tej gry na ps3, ps4 pc albo na xboxa bo wiem że niektórzy też lubili tą grę, ale mimo wszystko grają na x360. Z czystym sercem jeżeli macie ps1 bądź gameboya to nie wyrzucajcie ich tylko kupcie sobie moh: u (jest ciągle na allegro) nie pożałujecie. * 'Grand Theft Auto: Five '- jeśli miałbym opisać tą grę krótko powiedziałbym albo madafaka nyga albo sex, drugs i otwarty świat. Jednak jaka ta gra jest naprawdę można powiedzieć dopiero po przejściu tejże. GTA 5 to przede wszystkim otwarty świat który nie zna granic możesz robić tu co chcesz. Po raz pierwszy w serii możemy prowadzić trzy postacie (Franklin, Michael, Trevor). Ludzie mówią że fabuła jest tylko po by być jednak mi się ona spodobała nie będę o niej nic pisał żeby nie psuć zabawy. Dodatkowo mamy jeszcze Gta Online który jest dobry jednak u mnie więcej jest wczytywania niż samego grania. A no tak jak ktoś będzie przechodził grę to na końcu wybierzcie opcje trzecią po dwóch pozostałych zostaje niesmak kac moralny i smutek porównywalny do wypróżnienia się po dobrym obiedzie * 'Silent Hill 2 '- pozycja obowiązkowa dla każdego miłośnika horrorów Fabuła jak dla mnie na poziomie FnaF'a potwory klimat wszystko to jest najlepsze z całej serii cichego wzgórza. Grę poznałem jak miałem około 6 lat odpaliłem ją i nie mogłem spać przez około tydzień (albo 2 albo 3,4) a tylko zobaczyłem pierwszego potwora i trailer. Teraz dalej się boje, ale na pewno nie tak jak wtedy kiedy byłem dzieciakiem . * '''Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi - grę kupiłem na łamach czasopisma o grach CD-Action (kupuję co miesiąc) Bardzo ciekawy motyw o braciach walczących podczas wojny secesyjnej (2 pierwsze rozdziały) którym po kilku wydarzeniach przychodzi tylko dezercja, a następnie szukających skarbu w tytułowym mieście jednak na ich drodze stanie dziewczyna... * Sniper Elite '- gra oferuje nam granie jednym z agentów OSS (protoplasta CIA) i eliminowanie żołnierzy NKWD i niemieckich podczas ostatnich dni II wojny światowej gdzie naszym zadaniem jest niedopuszczenie Rosjan do przejęcia tajnych projektów niemieckich inżynierów i uczonych ... ale co tam gra oferuje nam prawdziwego z krwi i kości kill-cam czyli kamerę podążającą za wystrzelonym przez gracza pociskiem i może to i smutne albo chociaż dziwne, ale to dzięki temu gra zyskała popularność. Niestety nie miałem okazji grać w se: v2 i se III Africa lecz mam nadzieje że niedługo nadrobię zaległości * '''Amnesia: Mroczny Obłęd '- Czy po tym co się słyszało w internecie trzeba ją opisywać? Czy po tym jak kilka osób trafiło przez nią do szpitala (tak było napisane ja osobiście w to wierzę) muszę się o niej rozpowiadać (tak muszę). Amnesia to przede wszystkim strach przez wielkie S wcielamy się w Daniela który wypił miksturę amnezji aby zapomnieć czego dokonał wie tylko że jego śladem podąża tajemnicy cień że ma z nim nie walczyć i że ma zabić Aleksandra. Gra wciąga niczym spacer po bagnie chcesz zobaczyć co jest za rogiem mimo że się tego boisz. Jeżeli znudziła cię główna historia możesz pobrać za darmo inne historie stworzone przez gracza które straszą niewiele gorzej niż podstawka. * 'Mortal Kombat (9) '- Po badziewnym mk vs dc universe Dziewiąta część wraca na właściwe tory gameplay nareszcie nie nuży po sekundzie i jest krwawy baaaardzo krwawy (może nie tak bardzo jak w mk x) niema co się rozpisywać powrót do korzeni dobra fachowa robota. * 'Happy Whells - '''Tą grę pewnie nie wielu zna jeżeli jednak ktoś kojarzy to wie że chodzi mi o gierkę internetową wesołe kółka (link do gry : http://www.totaljerkface.com/) Gra brutalna, Gra jedyna w swoim rodzaju gdzie kolejne Chaptere/Mapy tworzą gracze (nawet ja Jakby któś grał to niech w "search by name" wybierze author name i niech wpisze MrMatinho24) Bardzo 'przydatna" szczególnie po ciężkim dniu. * '''The Last of Us '- szkoda że tylko na ps3. wzruszająca historia Joela który podczas apokalipsy zombie musi się dostać do labolatorium razem z czternastoletnią Ellie. Nie dość że wydarzenia są bardzo ekscytujące to jeszcze ma wyjść (podobnie jak w przypadku fnafa) film na podstawie gry . * 'Dead island '- Marzyliście o wakacjach na rajskiej wyspie Tehland daje nam je, turyści są tak podekscytowani że aż chcą nas zjeść, a ci którzy przeżyli chcą nas zastrzelić. Takiego klimatu zniszczonego zainfekowanego i opuszczonego miasta (bądź ośrodku, dżungli) nie dostaniecie w żadnym dead rising, dying light ani w innej grze o zombie polecam ją każdemu fanom FPSów, RPG'ów każdy znajdzie tu coś dla siebie przechodzę ją 3 raz i jeszcze mi się nie znudziła. Tak jak w przypadku coj: więzy krwi kupiłem ją razem z CD-action początkowo miałem nie grać, ale zobaczyłem że jest podobna do trybu zombie w Call of duty więc odpaliłem i poczułem się jakbym...,a zresztą dopowiedzcie sobie sami. Top 10 Części # Call of Duty Black ops 2 # Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 # Call of Duty Black ops # Call of Duty 2 # Call of Duty unted offensive # Call of Duty 3 # Call of Duty World At War # Call of Duty 4 modern warfare # Call of Duty 1 # Call of Duty Modern warfare 3 Top 10 Misji # Workuta (Black ops) # Cierp ze Mną (black ops 2) # Pointe Du Hoc (call of duty 2) # Wszyscy w Kamuflażu (call of duty 4 modern warfare) # Plac Czerwony (Call of duty 1) # Wendeta (Call of Duty World At War) # Fuel Plant (call of duty 3) # ostatnie cztery misje kampanii amerykańskiej (Call of Duty 2) # Jeden strzał Jedna śmierć (call of duty 4 modern warfare) # Alpiniści (Call of Duty modern warfare 2) Top 10 map zombie Jako że uwielbiam tryb zombie oto moje top 10 # Der Riese (World a War) # Origins (BO2) # Revelation (BO3) # Kino der Toten (BO3) # Zetsubou no shima (BO3) (jestem chyba jedyną osobą, która lubi tą mapę) # Mob of the dead (BO2) # Ascension (BO1 i BO3 obie wersje lubię) # Shadows of evil (BO3) # Call of the dead (BO1) # Buried (BO2) Top 10 Broni # PPS-h 41 # M4 # AK 47 # SCAR-h # Galil, Comando # Bren # Sten # Python # Death Machine # MP 44 Top 10 Cudownych broni # Kostur Ognia # Ray Gun # Wunderwaffe DG2 # Ray Gun Mark 2 # Thunder Gun # Wave Gun # Blundergat # Paralyzer # Krzyk zimy # Urządzenie Gersha Top 10 postaci # Wiktor Reznov # Alex Mason # John Price # Soap # Woods # Leroy Huxley, Guzzo # Nikolay Belinski # Ingram # Randall # Ghost, Elder Top 5 Wrogów # Raul Menendez # Wladimir Makarov # Jonathan Irons # Shepard # Imran Zachajew Płyty Muzyczne które polecam TYLKO MrM - YIN-YANG KURŁA!!! Recenzje Map A skoro już recenzuję mapy zombie na youtubie to i tutaj nie zaszkodzi '''Nacht Der Untoten - '''Pierwsza mapa jaka kiedykolwiek powstała, mimo że zombie są tu wolne i po prostu głupie to jednak mapa nie należy do łatwiejszych ze względu na brak perków '''8/10 Verruckt - '''To co zdobyło moje serce na tej mapie to: perki i Level Design. Tak jak w poprzedniej mapie zombie były wolne tak tutaj sprintują szybciej od gracza...! W mapę polecam grać w co najmniej 2 osoby '''8/10 Shi no Numa - '''Bagienna mapa z Japońskimi zombie nie przypadła mi do gustu, co prawda nie była zła, bo jedyne co bym zmienił to to żeby było więcej miejsca do falowania(wymijania) zombie '''7/10 Der Riese - '''Najlepsza mapa jaka kiedykolwiek powstała - przynajmniej w mojej opinii - nie jest skomplikowana, jest dosyć prosta, a jednak daje tyle frajdy '''10/10 Kino der Toten - '''Prawie to samo co Der riese tylko tu sprawę psują dwie rzeczy: Nova Zombie i bronie z Black opsa a nie z World at Wara po za tym mapa jak najbardziej na propsie (szczególnie że darmowa) '''9/10 "Five" - '''Tym razem walczymy w pentagonie. Gdyby było więcej miejsca do falowania to mapa mogłaby być naprawdę dobra, co prawda ja mam pewną taktykę na tej mapie, ale nieco mniej doświadczeni koledzy dożywają maksymalnie do 7 rundy '''7/10 Dead ops Arcade - '''To po prostu minigra '''Ascension - '''Jak dla mnie świeża mapa dopiero zakupiona, jednak jest taka łatwa że już potrafię tam przeżyć do wysokich rund to wszystko za sprawą tego że jest tu zaprawdę wiele miejsca do falowania. mapa co prawdę ma kilka małych minusów jednak to co mnie osobiście irytuje najbardziej to małpy psujące maszyny z perkami... Nienawidzę ich..! '''8/10 Call of The Dead - '''Jedna z lepszych map. Plusy to przede wszystkim: Level Design, Freddy Krue....sorry pomyłka Robert Englund, Padlinożerca, nie najwyższy poziom trudności. Jeżeli chodzi o minusy jest jeden, ale ogromny: George... '''9/10 Shangri-La - '''Również dość świeża mapa dla mnie. Również jak mapa "Five" jest bardzo ciasna jednak jak się znajdzie dobrą taktykę bądź jeżeli się wylosuje baby guna, nagle wszystko staje się łatwe... '''8/10 Moon - '''ahh Gdyby nie była taka nudna, momentami taka łatwa i gdyby nie zombie astronauta to mapa byłaby moja ulubioną. Jednak ta innowacyjność przekreśla wszelkie wady tej mapy. '''8.5/10 Tranzit - 'Mieszkańcy, Elekrtyczny zombie, Ekipa z Green Run(po za Misty) Jet Gun, Tomstone Soda, Możliwość budowania, Granaty IEM i Autobus... to wszystko to składniki... najgorszej mapy do zombie w historii '-1/10 Zajezdnia Autobusowa - '''Paaanie idź pan w **** nawet oceny nie dam '''Miasto - '''Nareszcie jakaś biała gwiazda na czarnym niebie. Bardzo Dobra mapa...po prostu dobra rzemieślnicza robota '''8/10 Farma - '''Ahhh No plan Był dobry, wykonanie... co najmniej średnie '''5/10 Nuketown - '''Bardzo kreatywna, przyjemna jak seks oralny... co tu dużo mówić gratulacje nareszcie dobra mapa '''8.5/10 Buried- '''Bardzo dobra mapa klimat westernu byłby na mega wysokim poziomie, ale futurystyczne bronie... serio? '''9/10 Origins - '''To samo co w Buried, Gdyby nie futurystyczne bronie, byłoby pięknie, no mogłaby być trochę mniej skomplikowana. '''9.5/10 Zapraszam również na mój kanał na youtubie : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8P_lYC5CsYC4YETL0tBV7g Ważna informacja!!!!!111111111ONEONE Podczas ostatniej misji w Shangri-La, armia zombie, czarnych czarnuchów i reptilianów pod wodzą Raula Makarova z domu Shepard'a porwało mnie. Jestem zmuszany do słuchania Biebera, Grania w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare i Tryb zombie...tylko na Tranzit. Nie mam jak robić edycji i ONI SĄ U MNIE W POKOJU I WALĄ MNIE KLAWIATURĄ PO UFDHGG78R9A0RUT89E 899E9ARH9....